DC Cinematic Universe - Easter Eggs (GGD)
Throughout all of the films, Easter Eggs have been included as nods to the wider film universe/the DC Universe as a whole. The Batman *Daily Planet newspapers can be spotted on multiple occasions throughout the film. One issue, shown in Black Mask's hideout, details a Ferris Aircraft pilot that "been missing" for a little bit over a year. *In the end credits, two members of the League of Assassins mention that "one" of the Lazarus Pits was recently used, hinting that there are multiple Pits like in the comics. * During the final fight between Batman and Red Hood, a LexCorp sign can be seen in the background. Superman: Man of Steel * After Superman defeats Toyman and exposes himself to the world for the first time, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen compare him to "that bat vigilante in Gotham". * In the first end-credits scene, Wade Eilling reveals to Amanda Waller a Green Martian by the name of J'onn J'onzz and suggests that there are different types of Martians out there. * In the second end-credits scene, Lex Luthor takes Brainiac's lifeless body and figures out that Braniac is a robot from space, not an organic alien. * While on a date with Clark, Lois comments that she wants to be as big of a reporter as Iris West or Vicki Vale. Wonder Woman * When taking Steve to meet her mother, Diana asks about life outside her island. Steve tells her about a lot of things, including "an alien in Metropolis" and "vigilantes galore". * Zeus mentions Atlantis in a conversation with Hippolyta. * In the first end-credits scene, J'onn J'onzz begs Wade Eilling to set him free, and informs him that White Martians are coming to Earth. * In the second end-credits scene, Barbara Minerva and an archaeologist team find a tribe in an African jungle. Her team is killed and she is taken by the tribe, who believe she is a god. Aquaman *After being attacked by Black Manta and saved by his son Arthur, Tom comments that Black Manta looked a lot like a man called "Devil Ray". This is an Easter Egg to the Devil Ray character from the Justice League Unlimited cartoon show, created due to the writers not having rights to the Aquaman characters. *Aquaman and Mera save a man named Shay Lamden from Black Manta's attack on Amnesty Bay. The character Shay Lamden is the identity of King Shark prior to his transformation into the meta-human, as seen on the 2014 TV series The Flash. *Creatures from "The Trench" are briefly mentioned by Orm to Arthur. The Flash * While Barry is on his date with Iris, she mentions her younger brother Wally, who attends Central City High School. * During the opening credits, various scenes showcase Flash's adventures in his first few months as the Scarlett Speedster; these clips show him fighting and arresting Captain Boomerang, The Trickster, and Pied Piper. A Queen Industries sign can be seen in the background when Flash fights Captain Boomerang. * In the end-credits, Julio Mendez of S.T.A.R. Labs offers to help Flash fight crime. * During the final battle, when Flash runs fast enough, he glances over and sees another speedster (Jay Garrick) running alongside him, in a completely different area than where Barry is. As Barry slows down, the speedster fades away. * The "yellow blur" that Barry thinks killed Nora's mom can be seen multiple times throughout the film; when Nora is killed, when Barry's accident occurs, when Flash fights Pied Piper, and when Barry fights Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Green Lantern: Emerald Knights *The opening credits showcase Hal's life before the Corps; he is shown as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Carol Ferris is present and the two are shown to be in a romantic relationship. Hector Hammond is also present, and mentions a meteor landing not too far from where they are, hinting at his origins in the comics. The opening credits also show Hal's origin, when Abin Sur crashes his plane and chooses Hal to take his place as Green Lantern. *In the first end-credits scene, Hal and a few other Green Lanterns encounter an army of White Martians, who reveal they are going to Earth in order to destroy J'onn J'onzz, the only living Green Martian, and anyone who stands in their way. Hal decides to take matters into his own hands and makes his way to Earth. *In the second end-credits scene, Sinestro meets with Amon Sur to form an army in order to fight the Green Lantern Corps. Amon notes that the Green Lanterns will "fear" them. This is an Easter Egg for the Sinestro Corps, who are powered by fear. *In the beginning of the film, Kilowog mentions to Hal that they're looking to add more humans to the corps. Specifically, Kilowog namedrops John Stewart, a fan favorite Green Lantern. G.C.P.D. - Season One * In the first episode, Crispus Allen mentions he left Metropolis because of all the "aliens" (Superman, Brainiac). * Throughout her various appearances, Catwoman and Batman's romance is hinted at. Her relationship with Carmine Falcone, her (possibly) being his daughter, is also hinted at. * Many actors that appear in the movies guest star throughout the season; Batman, Riddler, Thomas Elliott, Barbara Gordon (all from The Batman), and Superman (from Superman: Man of Steel). * Like her brief appearance in The Batman film, Barbara Gordon is in a wheelchair. Although not specifically stated, this might be due to the Joker shooting and paralyzing her, like in the comic The Killing Joke. * Ethan Bennett, a recurring character played by Cuba Gooding Jr., was a character created specifically for the cartoon The Batman. In the cartoon he becomes the first Clayface; this is nodded to when Clayface turns into Bennett during episode 18. Justice League * Characters from each hero's solo film appear briefly when the White Martian Invasion begins; Perry White, Jimmy Olsen and Cat Grant (Superman); Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, Crispus Allen, Ethan Bennett and Vicki Vale (Batman); Mera (Aquaman); Iris West and David Singh (Flash). * The end-credits scene from Green Lantern: Emerald Knights which features Hal, Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Ch'p encountering White Martians is taken directly from that film and includes in this film. Similarly, clips from the 17th episode of G.C.P.D., which takes place during the events of this film, are also taken and included in this film. * A NASA space shuttle is mentioned by Wade Eilling as being launched into space and being attacked by White Martians. Later on in the film, Eilling mentions the NASA shuttle being struck by a solar flare is another "problem for the U.S. government". Eilling mentions the name of one of these crew members, Hank Henshaw, who becomes Cyborg Superman in the comics. * The end-credits scene shows Eilling examining some form of serum (an easter egg to his transformation into The General as seen in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon), before being rushed to see Amanda Waller for an urgent meeting. Green Arrow - Season One * There are multiple nods to the Arrow ''TV series; in the 10th episode, Oliver suggests recruiting an old friend, John Diggle (a character created for the TV series) to help them save the city; At one point in his life Arthur King, aka Merlyn, legally changes his name to Malcolm Merlyn, the name of the "Dark Archer" in the TV series; Lastly, while telling Dinah about his time on Starfish Island, Oliver refers to it as "purgatory" - in the series, the island Oliver was on was called Lian Yu, which is Mandarin for purgatory. * Merlyn is mentioned to have trained with the League of Assassins, who we saw briefly in ''The Batman being led by Ra's al Ghul. * Huntress and Black Canary both express interest in activities occurring in Gotham City; this is a nod to the fact that these two characters have been associated with Batman and the Bat-Family numerous times in the past. * The events of Justice League are mentioned briefly when Oliver returns to Star City for the first time; Lucas Hilton recalls that he fought White Martians the day of the invasion in order to protect a family. Dinah also mentions that she had a run-in with a few White Martians during the invasion. * Although Roy Harper (aka Speedy) doesn't appear in the show, his uncle Jim Harper is mentioned as a former Star City policeman that moved to Metropolis. In the comics, Jim Harper becomes the superhero Guardian. G.C.P.D. - Season Two *Adrian Chase mentions his distaste for an "archer from Star City". Not only is this an Easter Egg for Green Arrow, but in the TV series Arrow, Adrian hates Oliver Queen/Green Arrow because his father was killed by him. *Lyle Bolton, AKA Lock-Up, was a character created specifically for Batman: The Animated Series (as were Harley Quinn and Renee Montoya). Bolton also mentions his background as a security guard for Wayne Enterprises. *Footage from the episode Mrs. Joker that shows Gordon going after and attacking Joker would later be used in the short film The Killing Joke. *Aaron Cash mentions that he's been "locked inside the Asylum before" as an easter egg to the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum. *After using certain martial arts moves against Vigilante in the episode Who Are You?, Batman mentions that he learned it from a man named "Sin Tzu". Sin Tzu was the villain of a Batman video game called Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. Green Lantern: Rage * Abin Sur, Sinestro, and the Manhunters all appear in flashbacks; the Manhunters performed a massacre on Atrocitus' sector, including his wife and daughter, which is his driving force to destroy the Guardians and those who serve under them. After his first attempt to destroy the Guardians he was arrested, but was freed by Abin Sur for reasons unknown to Hal and the Green Lanterns (as explained in the end-credits, Sur was trying to get answers about Blackest Night from Atrocitus, as the Guardians refused to tell him). Sinestro is also briefly shown in flashback as a Green Lantern, defeating Atrocitus in battle. This battle leads Atrocitus into thinking Sinestro is the most "powerful" Green Lantern. * Hal mentions to John that his friends and family on Earth would be okay while John is on Oa, and he promises he will see them again. Hal explains that when he was on Earth during the events of Justice League he visited his girlfriend Carol and his family, and that they understand why Hal left. * In the end-credits the Guardians are discussing the battle that occurred during the climax of the film and that those events, as well as Sinestro forming his own Corps, indicate the Blackest Night prophecy is soon coming. * John and Katma Tui's romance from the comics is hinted at twice; first when John arrives on Oa, he notices her and mentions to Hal that she is "fine", and second during the battle when Katma saves John from Dex Starr, and the two flirt briefly before returning to fight the Red Lanterns. * The Mad Guardian speaks with Hal and John toward the end of the film about bringing more humans into the Corps, and mentions specifically a former football player from Baltimore (Guy Gardner) and a graphic artist from Los Angeles (Kyle Rayner). Hawkman * While telling each other what they've been up to in their newest life, Carter mentions his best friend Ray (the Atom, who appears in the film), who is a professor with a Ph.D. in physics. He also mentions a colleague named Kent Nelson (Doctor Fate). * Footage of the White Martian Invasion (taken directly from Justice League) is being played on a TV in Shiera's apartment toward the middle of the film. * The end-credits scene reveals that Khufu, Chay-Ara and Hath-Set were all revived multiple times before being revived as Carter, Shiera and Anton. The same scene also shows Hannibal Hawkes (Carter in a past life) talking to the immortal Vandal Savage. * Kord Industries, Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises, and LexCorp are all shown on a Daily Planet newspaper in Carter's apartment. * Ray mentions his passion for matter compression, which hints to his superhero alter ego the Atom. Superman: Man of Metropolis * Clark is shown writing about an aged criminal named Patrick O'Brian (Plastic Man) in the beginning of the film. * The events of Justice League are mentioned a few times throughout the film, and is the main reason why General Sam and Lucy move to Metropolis to be closer to Lois. * Prior to his transformation into Metallo, John Corben asks about the events of the first Superman film (Superman: Man of Steel), and Lex replies that his special project (Braniac) is currently under wraps. * The Phantom Zone is briefly mentioned during Superman's battle with Metallo and Lex (in his armor), as Superman threatens to throw both of them in there. * Daxum is also briefly mentioned by Clark in a conversation with Lois. Aquaman: The Trench * The events of Justice League are mentioned briefly by Ocean Master when he tries to persuade a Atlanteans to join him against Aquaman, with his reasoning being that Aquaman would "choose his surface-dwelling friends over Atlantis". * The first end-credits scene showcases Vandal Savage during 12th century Camelot, where his plan to conquer the world is revealed. Jason Blood also appears during this scene, and his involvement with Merlin (who is responsible for his transformation into Etrigan the Demon) is mentioned. * The second end-credits scene shows the origins of Atlantis. Atlan, the Dead King, and his rivalry with his brother Orin, which mirrors Aquaman and Ocean Master's rivalry, is also shown. * Throughout the film Garth and Jackson are both shown expressing interest in becoming Aquaman's apprentice, which is an Easter Egg to the fact that both of them were Aqualad in the comics. Suicide Squad *The members of the Suicide Squad all briefly mention how they were placed in Belle Reve, and who put them there; Deadshot and Clock King by Batman, Plastique and Captain Boomerang by Flash, and Killer Frost by a "nuclear man" (Firestorm). How Captain Atom is put in Belle Reve isn't revealed until the end-credits. *Amanda Waller approaching Merlyn and Vertigo about joining the Suicide Squad is a scene taken directly from the Green Arrow TV series on Netflix. The encounter is mentioned briefly when Flagg asks about the "two guys from Star City", with Waller replying that they "weren't interested." *Rick Flagg Jr.'s father, Rick Flagg, is mentioned to be a drill sergeant, a nod to his character's role in the film Justice League: The New Frontier as a drill sergeant for Ferris Aircraft test pilots. *The end-credits scene reveals Wade Eilling is responsible for Captain Atom being in Belle Reve, as well as both Atom's and Major Force's transformations into super-powered beings. This scene also reveals Eilling isn't allowing Atom to see his kids, a nod to the comics where Eilling marries Captain Atom's wife and acts as a father to his children. *In order to persuade the government to allow Task Force X to move forward, Flagg, Waller and Eilling show the President and other government officials from both Justice League and Hawkman, showcasing super-powered beings operating outside the government. The Killing Joke *Following Joker's reveal to Batman that he has paralyzed Barbara, he mentions "beating Robin to death" as another crime Joker has committed against Batman, in an attempt to push Batman over the edge. *After Joker finishes retelling his origin to the audience, he says, "Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another ... If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!". This is a quote directly from the Killing Joke graphic novel, which shows that Joker is an unreliable narrator and is uncertain about his own origins. *The end of the film is different from the graphic novel, but similar in other ways; like in the graphic novel, Batman and Joker laugh at a joke together. The graphic novel's end was left purposely ambiguous (the outcome was completely up to the reader), whereas in this short film, the outcome is shown to have Batman simply humoring Joker until Gordon and the G.C.P.D. arrive. Batman: Hush *While Jason Todd himself doesn't appear in the film, Clayface transforms into him at one point under Hush's orders, in order to mess with Batman. Clayface nods to him shape-shifting into a "dead Gotham cop" at one point, as a reference to his transformation into Ethan Bennett during seasons 1 and 2 of G.C.P.D.. *Poison Ivy brags that she could put Superman under her spell if she wanted - this is referring to in the Batman: Hush comic book storyline where Poison Ivy actually does put Superman under her spell, as part of Hush's plot. *The end-credits features Batman brutally attacking a group of thugs before being stopped by Tim Drake (Robin III). *The events of Justice League ''are mentioned multiple times throughout the film, most notably in the end-credits scene where Tim says the White Martian invasion contributed to Batman's stress. Wonder Woman 2 *Angle Man appears in the beginning of the film, attacking Wonder Woman at City Hall. He later appears in the end-credits scene, as well. *The end-credits scene shows Angle Man returning to his apartment to find Vandal Savage, his father (as he is in the New 52). The scene shows Vandal Savage wishes to kill the Justice League in order to accomplish his plan for world domination, and he even threatens to kill his own son if he fails him again. *Etta Candy mentions Kord Industries (Blue Beetle) to Steve when he returns to the office. *Hephaestus builds Wonder Woman a sword and shield, two weapons she uses more often in modern Wonder Woman comics. Justice League: The Savage Time * As in the New 52 comics, Vandal Savage kills his son, Angle Man (the latter's death at the hands of the former was alluded to during the end-credits of ''Wonder Woman 2). * Savage mentions to Angle Man, before he is killed, that if his plan fails he'll just travel back in time to give his past self future tech. This is a nod to the episode of the Justice League cartoon known as The Savage Time, which this film was named after, in which Savage goes back in time and gives his past self future tech, creating a new timeline. * The end-credits show Silas Stone saving his son Victor from life-threatening injures by turning him into a "cyborg". * When the Justice League first recruits Hawkman and Hawkgirl they ask if Vandal Savage can time-travel. This is a nod to the TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow where Savage is capable of time-travel. * To explain why Martian Manhunter didn't appear throughout any Phase 2 films, it was revealed that J'onn J'onzz took the human identity of John Jones and became a detective, as he does in the comics. The Flash: Mirrors * When talking with Barry and Iris, Wally mentions his fascination for the Flash and speed. This is a nod to the fact that Wally gains super speed in the comics. * Roscoe Dillon, AKA The Top, appears briefly in the beginning of the film before being quickly taken down by the Flash. * In the end-credits scene, the yellow blur that killed Barry's mom reveals himself as the "Reverse-Flash" before taking Barry and throwing him into an "unfamiliar world" (Earth-2). Barry realizes where he is when he sees a billboard showcasing "The Flash" (Jay Garrick). * Mirror Master mentions the events of The Flash, Justice League and Justice League: The Savage Time when he fights Flash during the climax of the film. * James Forrest mentions a "talking gorilla" (Gorilla Grodd) when he first meets Barry. The Flash of Two Worlds *When the Reverse-Flash is revealed to be Barry's "friend" Eobard Thawne, the events of the previous two Flash films are referenced. Eobard also explains why he hates the Flash - he is from the future and was obsessed with the Flash, so much so that he recreated the accident that gave Barry his powers. He traveled into the future and discovered he was destined to become Flash's arch enemy, causing Eobard to despise the Flash. *The Rival, Jay Garrick's arch-enemy, briefly appears. In his brief appearance, he mentions the "Reverse-Flash" threatened to kill him if he didn't keep Barry from returning to Earth-1, but is quickly defeated by Barry and Jay. *A photo of the Justice Society of America is shown in Jay's house. The lineup consists of Flash (Jay Garrick), Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Hawkman, Dr. Mid-Nite, and Sandman. Jay refuses to speak about what happened to the JSA, but it is implied that something bad happened to them. Jay also mentions that there were more members of the team, and that was just one of the few photos he had. Barry also mentions that Hawkman looks like the Hawkman of his Earth. *When Barry returns to Earth-1 and reveals his secret to Iris and Wally, Wally expresses interest to become his "sidekick", as a nod to his role as Kid Flash. Wally also compares him and Barry to Batman and Robin. *When talking to Jay about his enemies, Barry mentions all of the villains he has fought over the years; Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, Trickster, Pied Piper, Mirror Master, and The Top. The White Martians and Vandal Savage from the Justice League films are also briefly mentioned. Aquaman: Return of the King *At the end of the film it is decided that Garth and Jackson will both become apprentices to Aquaman, however Jackson mentions he intends to become more of a "sidekick" (Aqualad). When Jackson says this, it is implied that Garth will become another hero (Tempest). *Aquaman's mother Queen Atlanna, who died in the first Aquaman film, appears in a flashback. *The end-credits scene shows Lex Luthor planning to create Hank Henshaw into a "cyborg" (Cyborg-Superman) in order to save his life. *Black Manta is mentioned by Ocean Master during a fight with Aquaman. Black Manta was set to appear in the film, fighting Atlantis alongside the Dead King, but was cut from the final draft of the film. *King Shark is indirectly mentioned as a man "turned into a shark" by Aquaman's father. The human form of King Shark, Shay Lamden, appeared in the first Aquaman film. Like Black Manta, King Shark was planned to appear in the film fighting alongside the Dead King, but was cut from the final draft of the film. Green Arrow - Season Two * Ted Grant mentions that he was placed under a curse by a magician that granted him 9 lives. In the comics, this magician was Zatara, father of Justice League member Zatana. * Both Ted Grant and Ra's al Ghul indirectly mention Batman as someone they trained; Grant, when talking about his past, mentions training a "rich kid from Gotham". When Oliver arrives to Nanda Parbat, Ra's mentions Oliver was not "the first young, rich man" who requested training under him. * When talking about his past, Ted mentions an affair with an "Amazon". In the comics, Ted had an affair with Wonder Woman's mother Hippolyta. * Although it doesn't say specifically where Helena leaves following the end of Season Two, it is strongly implied she has gone to Bludhaven, home of Nightwing in the comics. * Dinah mentions a relative named Quentin toward the end of episode 11. In the TV series Arrow, Quentin Lance is her father. * Like in the TV series Arrow, Nanda Parbat is the home to the League of Assassins. New Gods - Season One *When telling Darkseid about the Anti-Life Equation, Metron briefly mentions the "Source", which is considered the consciousness of the DC Universe. *When Highfather reveals to Orion that Darkseid is planning to go to Earth, Orion mentions there are plenty of Earth heroes that will help them stop Darkseid and Apokolips. *Although he doesn't appear, Kalibak mentions the "Black Racer", who in the comics is the God of Death. *Darkseid is informed by Dessad that the chair Metron sits in, the Mobius Chair, allows him to travel through space, time and dimensions. *Although not stated, it is implied that Metron was the one who created Boom Tubes, as he does in the comics. Superman: Man of Tomorrow * Kara's adoptive family, the Danvers family, live in National City, as they do in the Supergirl TV series. Fred Danvers mentions that his middle name is Jeremiah; in the Supergirl TV series, Kara's adoptive father is named Jeremiah Danvers. * In the first end-credits scene, a boy with green skin (Beast Boy) is attacked, however he transforms into a green gorilla and defends himself before escaping. * In the second end-credits scene, Superman and Supergirl go to make sure all doors to the Phantom Zone are closed, however are attacked by a monster known as Doomsday. The two make sure all the doors are shut following the attack, and Superman assures his cousin that he won't be escaping. * Sam Lane briefly mentions Wade Eilling, as the two are both US Army generals, in a conversation with Clark. Lane also mentions his distrust for Eilling, calling him a "snake in the grass". * Zod mentions he had many other "followers" that were killed by monsters in the Phantom Zone; specifically, he namedrops Non. Booster Gold *While Booster is in Hub City, Blue Beetle mentions he isn't the only vigilante around "these parts". This is a hint to Vic Sage, aka the Question. After unmasking himself as Ted Grant, he mentions he took up the mantle after the death of the original Blue Beetle (Dan Garret). *The actress that plays Chronos' wife, Mindy Sterling, voiced the character in two episodes of Justice League Unlimited. The episode she appears in was named after those episodes of Justice League Unlimited (The Once and Future Thing). *Chronos mentions that he's clashed with "many heroes in the future; big and small, but most notably both". In the comics, Chronos is an enemy of the Atom, who can shrink and grow. *Ultra-Humanite, when discovering Booster Gold is from Metropolis, hopes he isn't anything like that "other super guy". In the comics, Ultra-Humanite started out as a Superman villain, and was his arch-enemy before the introduction of Lex Luthor. *When Michael Jon Carter is stealing from the museum, one of the things he grabs is a Flight Ring (Legion of Superheroes). Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Earthquake Devastates Gotham City *The only Easter Eggs are found through the news ticker. They are as follows; **GothCorp scientist Victor Friez involved in an accident in his lab, and can only survive within subzero conditions (Mr. Freeze's origin). **Aged criminal Patrick O'Brian apprehended by police (Plastic Man, who was previously mentioned in Superman: Man of Metropolis). **Ferris Aircraft to send pilots into space, confirmed by Carol Ferris (Carol Ferris, the former girlfriend of Hal Jordan, intends to go into space to find Hal). **President of the United States to give statement tomorrow afternoon regarding earthquake in Gotham City (foreshadowing for the next episode of Daily Planet 24/7, where Gotham's fate is revealed). **Gold medal Olympic decathlete Michael Holt creates floating, robotic spheres for the military (Mr. Terrific). Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Gotham City Declared No Man's Land *The only Easter Eggs are found through the news ticker. They are as follows; **College student Roger Hayden sentanced to one year in prison after attacking his father (Physco-Pirate). **Famous businessman Maxwell Lord to invest in Amanda Waller's government operation, Task Force X (foreshadowing for Suicide Squad 2). **Scientist and former LexCorp employee John Dee invents prototype anti-gravity device. This is one of many inventions he has created since being fired from LexCorp (Doctor Destiny). **Fawcett City's WHIZ Radio under controversy after hiring Billy Baston, a 15 year old boy, to run a radio show on the weekends (Fawcett City is the home of Captain Marvel, who is the alter ego of 15 year old Billy Baston. Baston will be the main protagonist of the film SHAZAM!). **LexCorp successfully buys food chain Big Belly Burger, beating out Stagg Enterprises (nod to Big Belly Burger, which is a LexCorp subsidiary in the comics. Simon Stagg and Stagg Enterprises were also very important to the Metamorpho character in the comics). Batman: No Man's Land *Alfred is shown watching a news report as the earthquake hits; Vicki Vale is shown talking about a new vigilante with "a hockey mask and jersey with camo pants and combat boots" (Wild Dog), and the news ticker below her reads "Vigilante saves family from mob", as a nod to the Vigilante character who appeared on the G.C.P.D. TV series. *The first end-credits scene shows Jim Gordon at the grave of his ex-wife, Sarah (who dies during the climax of the film), before leaving. The Phantom Stranger then walks through the cemetery before vanishing. *The second end-credits scene shows Rachel Roth, AKA Raven, discovering her father Trigon's intentions to destroy her homeworld of Azarath, another dimension. *When Tim first appears in his Robin costume, Nightwing mentions that suit is a "sigh for sore eyes"; Nightwing was the original Robin, and also fought alongside the second Robin, Jason Todd. *The events of Green Arrow's second season are mentioned by Huntress when she first meets Batman; when Batman asks why she's in Gotham, Huntress explains she was leaving Star City and was intending to reach Bludhaven, but was trapped inside Gotham during the earthquake. This line of dialogue confirms she was headed for Bludhaven, as it was only implied during season two of Green Arrow. She also mentions working with a "team of vigilantes" when first teaming up with Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Oracle. *Oracle expresses interest in working alongside Huntress again someday. This is a hint to Birds of Prey, a team primarily consisting of Oracle, Huntress and Black Canary. SHAZAM! * Although he doesn't appear, Freddy Freeman (known as Captain Marvel Jr. in the comics) is mentioned by Billy as his "best friend" while talking to the Wizard of Shazam. * Sterling Morris mentions the episode of Daily Planet 24/7 where the news ticker informs viewers that he hired Billy Baston to work at WHIZ Radio. Archive footage of the show, including Lois Lane and Perry White, is shown as well. * In the end-credits scene, Superman recruits Captain Marvel to help the Justice League fight Darkseid's onslaught of aliens, setting up for the events of Justice League: Apokolips Part I and Part II. * Prior to his death, the Wizard of Shazam briefly explains what happened to Black Adam that led to his corruption; he explains that he saved Teth-Adam from life as a slave and granted him the powers that he would later grant Billy, however it corrupted Adam and led to his death. However, he was revived and sought his revenge. * Mary is shown to be very impressed with her brother Billy's superhero persona, even asking where she can get those powers; in the comics, Mary receives powers and becomes superhero Mary Marvel. Blue Beetle *Archive footage from the Booster Gold episode "Timeless", in which Blue Beetle makes his DCCU debut, is shown. *A photo of Farley Fleeter, aka Madman, is shown on a newspaper, with the headline "Madman Behind Bars". *Dan Garret is briefly mentioned in the beginning of the short film, while Kord explains how he became Blue Beetle to the audience. *When the police arrive at Kord Industries to arrest Overthrow, one of the cops is shown sketching a man with no face and a fedora. This is a nod to the Question, who like Blue Beetle, is based in Hub City. *Kord mentions to a Kord Industries employee that he is beginning to work with his uncle Jarvis on a top secret project; in the comics, Jarvis Kord used his nephew Ted to create an army of robots that would take over the world. Green Lantern: The Fear Within *At one point during a conversation with Tomar-Re in the beginning of the film, John Stewart mentions the planet Tamaran. In the comics, Tamaran was the home of Koriand'r, aka Starfire. *When recruiting members of the Sinestro Corps, a ring goes to Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, while he is patrolling Gotham. He managed to remove the ring from his finger, causing the ring to fly off and attach itself to Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. Scarecrow briefly appears during the final battle sequence, taking on Arkkis Chummuck. *The end-credits scene shows Larfleez, the only member of the Orange Lanterns, attempting to persuade Red Lantern leader Atrocitus to team up with him and Sinestro to overpower and destroy the Green Lanterns, and later assures Atrocitus that a "war of light" wouldn't be caused. Later confirmed by writer Edgar Wright, had Atrocitus kept talking, he would've expressed his fear of the "Blackest Night" prophecy, and that Larfleez knew he was going to bring it up, so that's why he cut him off. *After Hal returns to Oa, John comments that he's been checking out "the dude from Baltimore". The man John is referring to is Guy Gardner, who was mentioned to Hal and John in the previous Green Lantern film by the Mad Guardian. *Abin Sur and his sister Arin appear in a flashback; the flashback reveals that Sinestro was trained by Abin Sur, and that Sinesto met Arin Sur on their home planet of Ungara. Sinestro and Arin Sur fell in love, and the two were engaged. Nearly all the inhabitants of Ungara are killed by the Manhunters, including Arin Sur (Abin Sur survived due to his power ring, and Amon Sur was off the planet in prison). This explains why Sinestro was nervous when standing with the Manhunters during Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, and part of the reason why he hates the Green Lanterns so much - they failed to save the love of his life. It also partially explains why Abin Sur seems so depressed prior to his death, and why Amon Sur joined the Sinestro Corps. Firestorm *Although she doesn't appear, a picture of Louise Lincoln (Killer Frost) is shown on one of Ronnie's computers. Lincoln mentions in the first Suicide Squad that Firestorm was the one who arrested her. *Ronnie threatens to "blow Slipknot's head off" during the fight against Slipknot and Multiplex. Slipknot was a member of Task Force X in the 2016 film Suicide Squad, and his head was blown off by Rick Flag. *A newscast shown during Firestorm's battle with Slipknot and Multiplex describes a "Detroit man losing his hand". In the comics, Jason Rusch was a teenager in Detroit who would eventually become the second Firestorm; his father lost his hand in an industrial accident. *Ronnie is shown to admire the Justice League throughout the short film, expressing interest in joining the team. Ronnie and Stein, as Firestorm, were members of various Justice League incarnations in the comics, and were apart of the Super Friends during Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show ''and ''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. *Following their defeat, Mulitplex states his regret in working with Slipknot, calling him useless and claiming he should've teamed up with "Weasel". In the comics, John Monroe was a former student of Martin Stein who turned into a serial killer and took on the masked persona of Weasel. Suicide Squad 2 *Although they don't appear as members of Task Force X like they did in the previous film, Captain Atom, Plastique and Clock King are mentioned various times throughout the film, and briefly appear in the end-credits scene. At one point, Waller considers putting Clock King on the Squad, but Flagg disagrees. *ARGUS makes their first appearance in this film; ARGUS is a sub-branch of the U.S. military, as it is in the 2016 Suicide Squad film, and is shown to be closely connected to Cadmus in the DCCU. *Clifford DeVoe's ARGUS file states his hometown is Central City. This is a nod to the comics, where the Thinker is primarily a Flash antagonist. *Although he doesn't appear, Maxwell Lord is mentioned, as he has began to invest money in Task Force X. Lord was set to appear, however was cut from the final draft of the film. *In the end-credits scene, a prison riot occurs in Belle Reeve. After discovering the security cameras were disabled prior to the riot, Waller goes to Captain Atom for info. Atom reveals that Wade Eilling came in and disabled the cameras before starting the riot, taking a "serum" and leaving. Waller freaks out, knowing exactly what Eilling stole and why. G.C.P.D. - Season Three *Carlton Duquense was originally a character created for the direct-to-video movie Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, who worked alongside the Penguin and Rupert Thorne as he does in season three. As in Mystery of the Batwoman, Duquense's wife was killed when an assassination attempt on him failed. He is also mentioned to have a daughter, who in Mystery of the Batwoman, ''was one of the three who took on the guise of Batwoman. *Scarecrow briefly mentions going into "space" during his confrontation with Spectre, Phantom Stranger and Vigilante. Scarecrow was recruited to join the Sinestro Corps in ''Green Lantern: The Fear Within but was quickly defeated. *When going through Garfield Lynns' files, Gordon mentions he was a former protege of another masked villain, mentioning him as "Walker". In the comics, Drury Walker took on the persona of "Killer Moth" and for a time was a mentor to Firefly. *As in the comics, Crispus Allen takes up the mantle of Spectre after Jim Corrigan. In the comics, Hal Jordan was the second Spectre, and Allen took up the mantle after being killed by a corrupt policeman, coincidentally named Jim Corrigan. In the TV show, however, Allen was killed by Rupert Thorne, and then was "revived" as the Spectre. *In episode 11, Harley Quinn is sent to a prison outside of Gotham City, in order to prevent her from reuniting with the Joker. Harley would later pop up in Suicide Squad 2 as an inmate inside Belle Reeve Penitentiary before joining Task Force X. In the film, she mentions being sent away from Gotham after "the Joker got away". Wonder Woman 3 *Diana Prince runs a boutique as a cover for her Wonder Woman persona. In the comics, during the brief time in which Diana lost her powers as Wonder Woman and had to resort to martial arts as her skill set, she ran a boutique. *Hades appears in a flashback sequence depicting Circe when she was first banished to the Underworld by Hippolyta. Although Hades doesn't appear outside of a flashback due to his defeat in the first Wonder Woman film, Circe mentions him throughout the third installment of the Wonder Woman franchise. *The end-credits shows Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, recruiting Diana to re-assemble the Justice League to combat Darkseid and the forces of Apokolips. *During the climax of the film, Wonder Woman mentions all the villains she has defeated in the past; Ares and Hades (Wonder Woman), White Martians (Justice League), Cheetah and Angle Man (Wonder Woman 2), and Vandal Savage (Justice League: The Savage Time). *Circe threatens to turn Wonder Woman into a pig at one point during the film. In the cartoon Justice League Unlimited episode "This Little Piggy", Circe turns Wonder Woman into a pig, but changes her back after being defeated by Batman and Zatanna. Plastic Man *After his transformation, O'Brian mentions to himself that he's "seen a guy with stretchy powers before", also referring to him as a "ginger". This is a reference to Elongated Man, who has the same powers as Plastic Man. *After meeting Granite Lady for the first time, Plastic Man remarks, "What's next? Saving a mouse from a computer system?". Plastic Man appeared in the cartoon Super Friends, recruited by Superman to save a mouse from a computer system. Professor Goodfellow, who appeared in the episode, is also mentioned in the short film as a scientist working in the lab where O'Brian gets his powers. *After receiving his powers, O'Brian begins to worry about his partner, "Woozy". In the comics, Woozy Winks was a sidekick to Plastic Man. *Granite Lady threatens to put Plastic Man into a "Silly Putty container" during their fight. In Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Strikes Again, a sequel to famous Batman story The Dark Knight Returns, Plastic Man was locked in Arkham Asylum for years in a container-like shape. *O'Brian voices interest in joining the Justice League once donning the name "Plastic Man". In the comics, Plastic Man was a frequent member of the team and would eventually join the team in Justice League: Apokolips Part II. Justice League: Apokolips Part I *When Superman comes to inform Batman about the incoming alien invasion and ask him to help bring the Justice League together again, Robin (Tim Drake) is present and is in awe to meet Superman. The scene is reminiscent of a similar scene from Justice League: The New Frontier. *During his search for the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid attempts to recruit Lex Luthor to help him, after being told by Metron that Luthor was one of the "smartest beings in the universe". In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Destroyer", Luthor was informed of the Anti-Life Equation by Metron, as he is later on in this film. *Director of the DEO, Cameron Chase, mentions to another agent to tell "Schott" to meet her in her office ASAP. On the TV series Supergirl, ''Winn Schott, Jr., the son of Superman villain Toyman, was a technician of the DEO. *The end-credits scene shows the President, Sam Lane, Superman and Cameron Chase recruiting Amanda Waller, Rick Flagg, Jr., and Task Force X to help fight Darkseid. *Orion agrees to work with the League, as long as he doesn't have to "hang out after work". In the ''Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance", Orion and Batman attend the opening of the Flash Museum in Central City. Justice League: Apokolips Part II *The scene of the Justice League's entire expanded roster lined up, ready to face Darkseid, was similar to the intro of Justice League Unlimited. *The prison riot from the end-credits scene of Suicide Squad 2 is mentioned by Black Spider as they go up against the Parademons, as he states he "hasn't been this scared since the riot at Belle Reeve". *Hawkman mentions his colleague Ray Palmer, who is working on matter compression, in a conversation with Superman. In the comics, Ray Palmer becomes the Atom, a superhero who can shrink and grow at will. *Booster Gold is shown talking about his time travel adventures with a few of the heroes, and mentions that he's seen John Stewart and Hawkgirl before. In the Justice League cartoon, John Stewart and Hawkgirl were in a relationship and even had a child named Rex Stewart, who would become Warhawk, a superhero with similar abilities to his mother. *Bronze Tiger and Green Arrow are shown fighting side by side against a group of Parademons, despite Bronze Tiger mentioning multiple times how he dislikes Green Arrow. Bronze Tiger has been shown as an adversary of Green Arrow multiple times throughout the comics, and although wasn't explicitly stated, it was implied during Suicide Squad 2 that Green Arrow was the one who defeated Bronze Tiger and placed him in Belle Reeve. Titans *The end-credits scene from Justice League: The Savage Time, which showcases Cyborg's origin, is reused during the flashback sequence that shows the origins of the Titans, albeit an extended version which includes T.O. Morrow. *At the end of the film, Cyborg reveals a T-shaped tower he build to use as a base of operations for the time. In the comics, the Titans Tower was a T-shaped building that the Titans used as their base of operations. *During Beast Boy's origin flashback, there is a Blue Scarab comic shown on the floor. Blue Scarab was a comic book character from the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo episode "The Scarab Lives!", that possibly was based off of Blue Beetle. This would be the first of many connections to the Scooby-Doo franchise within the DCCU. *When trying to get Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg to help her defeat Trigon, Raven mentions that she "tried to get the help of a magic user who turned her down". In the comics, Raven wished for Zatanna's help, who declined. *The end-credits scene shows Queen Bee, the leader of criminal organization H.I.V.E., plotting to take out the Titans with her own "team", alongside H.I.V.E. higher-up Damian Darhk. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Easter Eggs